remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
DreamWorks Classics
DreamWorks Classics, formerly Classic Media, is an American animation studio, production and brand licensing company owned by DreamWorks Animation. It was founded as Classic Media in May 2000 by former Broadway Video executives Eric Ellenbogen and John Engleman. The studio's library consists of acquired intellectual property catalogs and character brands as well as licensing rights for various third-party properties. In 2012, DreamWorks Animation acquired Classic Media from its owner Boomerang Media and renamed it DreamWorks Classics. TV series UPA *The Gerald McBoing-Boing Show (1956-1957) (Based on the story and characters by Dr. Seuss) *Mr. Magoo (1960-1961) *The Dick Tracy Show (1961-1962) *The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo (1964-1965) *What's New Mr. Magoo? (1977-1979) (co-production by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises) Harvey Entertainment *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Richie Rich *Baby Huey Golden Books *Magnus, Robot Fighter *Doctor Solar *Turok *Little Lulu Woodland Animations *Postman Pat (1981-1996) *Gran (1983) *Bertha (1985) *Charlie Chalk (1987-1989) Filmation *Rod Rocket (1963) *Journey to the Center of the Earth (1967) *Fantastic Voyage (1968) *The Archie Show (1968) *The Archie Comedy Hour (1969) *The Hardy Boys (1969) *Will the Real Jerry Lewis Please Sit Down (1970) *Sabrina and the Groovie Goolies (1970) (Co-produced with The Sabrina Company) *Archie's Funhouse (live-action/animation hybrid) (1970) *The Sabrina The Teenage Witch Show (1971–1974) (Co-produced with The Sabrina Company) *Archie's TV Funnies (1971) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (1972) *The Brady Kids (1972–1974) *Lassie's Rescue Rangers (1973–1975) *Star Trek: The Animated Series (1973–1974) *My Favorite Martian (1973) *Mission: Magic! (1973) *The U.S. of Archie (1974) *The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty (1975) *The Secrets of Isis (live-action TV series) (1975) *The Ghost Busters (live-action TV series) (1975) *Uncle Croc's Block (1975) (featuring Fraidy Cat, Wacky and Packy, and M*U*S*H) *Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle (1976) *Ark II (live-action TV series) (1976) *Space Academy (live-action TV series) (1977) *Space Sentinels (1977) *The New Archie and Sabrina Hour (1977)—divided in midseason into Superwitch and Archie's Bang Shang Lollapalooza Show *Sabrina: Superwitch (1977) (co-production by The Sabrina Company) *Tarzan and the Super 7 (1978) *Fabulous Funnies (1978) *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle, & Quackula (1979–1981) *Jason of Star Command (live-action TV series) (1979) *The New Adventures of Flash Gordon (1979–1980) *The Brown Hornet (single segment on Fat Albert) (1979) *Sport Billy (1979) *The Tarzan/Lone Ranger Adventure Hour (1980–1981) *Blackstar (1981) *Hero High (1981) *The Tarzan/Lone Ranger/Zorro Adventure Hour (1981–1982) *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983–1985) *The Adventures of Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (1984–1985) *She-Ra: Princess of Power (1985–1987) *The Original Ghostbusters (animated) (1986–1988) *BraveStarr (1987–1988) Rankin/Bass Productions (pre-1974) *The New Adventures of Pinocchio (1960) *Tales of the Wizard of Oz (1961) *The King Kong Show (1966–1969) *The Smokey Bear Show (1969) *The Tomfoolery Show (1970-1977) *The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show (1970) *The Jackson 5ive (1971) *Kid Power (1972-1973) *Festival of Family Classics (1972) Big Idea Entertainment *VeggieTales (1993–present) *3-2-1 Penguins! (2000–2003, 2006-2008) *Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures (2002–2003) Jay Ward Productions *Crusader Rabbit (1949-1959) *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1959-1973) *Fractured Flickers (1962-1964) *Hoppity Hooper (1961-1975) *George of the Jungle (1966-1980) Tribune Media Services *Dick Tracy *Brenda Starr *Reporter *Gasoline Alley *Broom-Hilda DreamWorks Classics *Noddy *Olivia *Lassie (co-production by Cookie Jar Group, DHX Media and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) *The Lone Ranger *Gumby *Voltron *Felix the Cat *Gerald McBoing-Boing (co-production by Teletoon, Cookie Jar Group, DHX Media and Ulster Television) *George of the Jungle (co-production by DHX Media) Chapman Entertainment *Fifi and the Flowertots (2005-present) *Roary the Racing Car (2007-present) *Little Charley Bear (2011-present) *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion (2011-present) AwesomenessTV *Richie Rich (2015-present) Specials UPA *Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962) *Uncle Sam Magoo (1970) Filmation *His Mother Marveled (1963) *Archie and His New Pals (1969) *The Archie, Sugar Sugar, Jingle Jangle Show (1970) *Aesop's Fables (1971) *The Brady Kids on Mysterious Island (1972) *Lassie and the Spirit of Thunder Mountain (1972) *The Fat Albert Halloween Special (1977) *The Fat Albert Christmas Special (1977) *A Snow White Christmas (1980) *The Fat Albert Easter Special (1982) *Flash Gordon: The Greatest Adventure of All (1982) Rankin/Bass Productions (pre-1974) *Return to Oz (1964) (produced as Videocraft) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964, Burl Ives) (produced as Videocraft) *The Edgar Bergen & Charlie McCarthy Show (1965) *The Ballad of Smokey the Bear (1966; James Cagney) *The Cricket on the Hearth (1967, Danny Thomas & Roddy MacDowall) *Mouse on the Mayflower (1968, Tennessee Ernie Ford) *The Little Drummer Boy (1968, Greer Garson) *Frosty the Snowman (1969, Jimmy Durante) *The Mad, Mad, Mad Comedians (1970) *Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town (1970, Fred Astaire) *Here Comes Peter Cottontail (1971, Danny Kaye) *The Enchanted World of Danny Kaye: The Emperor's New Clothes (1972) *Puss in Boots (1972 TV special) Films UPA *1001 Arabian Nights (1959) (released by Columbia Pictures) Filmation *Journey Back to Oz (1971) (begun in 1962) *Oliver Twist (1974) *Mighty Mouse in the Great Space Chase (1982) *The Secret of the Sword (1985) *He-Man & She-Ra: A Christmas Special (1985) *Skeletor's Revenge (1986) Rankin/Bass Productions (pre-1974) *Willy McBean and his Magic Machine (1965) Big Idea Entertainment *Jonah - a VeggieTales Movie (2002) (co-production with FHE Pictures) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) (co-production with Universal Pictures) Dreamworks Classics *Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) AwesomenessTV *Expelled (2014) *Smosh: The Movie (2015) More Franchises Total television *Commander McBragg *Go Go Gophers *King Leonardo and His Short Subjects *Klondike Kat *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales *The Beagles *The Sing A Long Family *Tooter Turtle *Twinkles The Elephant *Underdog Sony Wonder *Roger Ramjet Entertainment Rights *Rupert Bear Additional Rights *Godzilla *The Mighty Hercules New adaptations from Classics *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Rocky and Bullwinkle *VeggieTales in the House *The New Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show *Voltron *Noddy, Toyland Detective Category:Animation companies